


an angel? in my apartment? it’s more likely that you’d think

by theoreticlove



Series: none quite so fair as he [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Swim Team, Loss of Scholarships End Up Being Okay When Your Boyfriend’s Parents Are Hella Rich, M/M, Shoulder Injuries, Swimmer! Ecthelion, Volleyball! Glorfindel, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion loses his scholarship





	an angel? in my apartment? it’s more likely that you’d think

Glorfindel sat in his apartment, poring over his textbook, doing his best to absorb what he was reading. He wondered again, why he had wanted to study plant biology, for surely there was nothing else as complicated as this. But he looked up, and the light of the sun streamed in through the tiny window and the plants growing on the windowsill had never seemed so bright and green. He smiled, and he remembered how much he loved nature, loved plants, before facing his textbook once more. He would be just fine. He simply needed to get his homework done. 

The door opened and shut and Glorfindel thought that Egalmoth must be home after his shift at work, before realising that Egalmoth wasn’t supposed to get off work that night until after the sun had set and the person who was in his apartment was, uncharacteristically for Egalmoth, who had always been of brightest spirits, crying. In a split second, he tore himself away from the textbook and worry washed over his face as he met Ecthelion’s eyes, filled with more tears. 

Glorfindel stood immediately, wrapping Ecthelion in his arms and kissing his temple. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed, as Ecthelion sobbed. 

“I- I- Turgon said- I can’t-,” Ecthelion choked out, his breaths shaky as he clung to Glorfindel.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to explain, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Glorfindel reassured him. 

Ecthelion calmed down not long after, sniffling. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his university swim team hoodie, dark blue and emblazoned with the university of Gondolin’s vibrant and excessively orange logo. 

Gently, Glorfindel led Ecthelion to his bed, and Glorfindel sat down in the middle before pulling Ecthelion into his lap. Ecthelion’s legs wrapped around his waist as he lay his head in Glorfindel’s shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Glorfindel asked softly, arms wrapped around Ecthelion.

“I lost my scholarship,” he said, tears threatening to spill once more. “I lost my scholarship and my shoulder is killing me but I don’t have money for any type of pain meds and I’m going to have to drop out of school because I can’t afford tuition anymore because I lost my scholarship.”

Glorfindel’s heart stopped. Ecthelion was a star athlete, Ecthelion was on a scholarship for swimming, how could he have lost his scholarship? 

Then Glorfindel remembered that Ecthelion had torn something in his shoulder and he hadn’t been physically able to swim because of his injury.

“Move in with Egalmoth and I. I’ll ask my parents for money to pay for your tuition while you and I figure something out, okay? Don’t worry, love, it’ll work itself out.”

“I can’t- I can’t let you pay for my tuition, Fin. It’s almost five thousand dollars a year plus textbooks and by Eru I’m so fucked, this can’t be happening to me, Fin this can’t be happening.” 

“Ah, but it wouldn’t be me paying for your tuition, it would be my parents. Pass me my phone, love.” 

“I...” Ecthelion began to protest, but something seemed to click in his mind. “Fine.”

Ecthelion reached over to the bedside table, unplugging Glorfindel’s phone and passing it to him. Within seconds, Glorfindel had it unlocked and had his contacts open, tapping on a number and putting the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” Came the voice on the other end.

“Hi, Mother,” Glorfindel said.

“Oh. Do you need money?”

“For once, yes,” was the slightly bitter reply.

“I see. Will three thousand be sufficient?”

“Actually, no. Can you triple that?”

“What in Eru’s name do you need nine thousand dollars for?”

“A friend’s tuition.”

“And if I should refuse?”

“I’ll drop out of school and come back to live you and father.”

A huff, and then: “Fine. I’ll have your father send you the money. Goodbye.”

“B- oh, she’s already hung up,” said Glorfindel, rolling his eyes. His parents’ distaste for him was evident, it always had been, considering the fact that they only agreed to pay for his university tuition if he went to a school on a different continent, but it still stung. 

“I’m sorry,” Ecthelion said, stroking his hair. 

“It’s okay. Besides, I got what I called for. Don’t worry about your tuition, love; I’ll be your sugar daddy.”

Ecthelion snorted, shaking his head. 

“You are a ridiculous man, Glorfindel Bellefleur.”

“It’s only because I love you, Ecthelion Fontaine. Besides, if you’re not swimming, and not stressed about tuition, I can take you on more dates. And you can come cheer me on at my volleyball games. And you’ll be less tired, so I can have my way with you much more often,” he said, a sly grin coming onto his face. Ecthelion was so gorgeous; how was he meant not to try to lavish such a handsome man in affection? His dark skin, his long, dark hair, his gorgeous smile that lit up his face. 

Ecthelion blushed, his face tomato red. 

“Glorfindel!” He said, swatting at him.

“I’m only joking! Unless...” 

“Glorfindel!”

The man in question laughed, before kissing Ecthelion. Ecthelion kissed him back, and Glorfindel thought he would do anything to preserve Ecthelion’s at least somewhat decent mood, to keep him from tears again. 

“I love you,” Glorfindel mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too,” Ecthelion replied. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my dearest. Now,” he said as he pulled back, “where do you want to go for dinner tonight? Anywhere you want.”

Ecthelion’s stomach growled. 

“Hm... can we go to that avarin place? The one that Aredhel’s baby daddy works at?” Ecthelion said, his voice in a tone that said ‘ha ha I’m kidding but am I?’

“Anywhere but there.”

Ecthelion laughed. “Okay, fine. The telerin seafood place downtown, then.”

In a swift motion, Glorfindel stood, Ecthelion’s legs still wrapped around his middle. Not for the first time, he was grateful for all the hours he spent at the gym, training. Ecthelion was ridiculously tall and incredibly muscular, but Glorfindel wasn’t about to let the weight of muscle stop him.

“To the seafood place we go!” 

“Love, you can put me down.”

“My darling Ecthelion, treasure of my heart, you’re injured. I’ll carry you.”

“I hurt my shoulder, not my legs.”

“Still! I will carry you because I love you.”

“I love you too. Ooh, you look very handsome from up here. Your skin is glowing– did you moisturise?”

“Right before I started studying. Self care, you know?”

“Yes... you look very sexy. And I can feel your volleyball muscles... I love that.”

“Listen, we can just go back to bed.”

Ecthelion laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
